ToTI: Specials and One-Shots
by NocturnalCreature998
Summary: All of Special Chapters and random one-shots I had in mind for my YOI fanfic 'Treading on Thin Ice'. The main ship is Yuri x OC but there's also a very strongly hinted Viktuuri (it's canon, what else do you expect). Rated M for fluff because even I can be corny.
1. Christmas Special

**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, everyone and Happy Birthday, Vitya! I hope you'll get everything you want and need (except you, Viktor. I'm pretty sure you already have everything you wanted:D**

 **Guess who's knocking at your door with an extra Christmas Special chapter? That's right!**

 **Mama Nocturnal just pulled out an all-nighter because she's crazy and got inspired while decorating house!**

 **Now this little something is not Chapter 9 so don't get excited just yet. This is an extra, like an OVA, and I decided to write it because why not? Original storyline will not have a real Sophia x Yuri fluff any time soon so I'm giving you this Christmas Special as a gift and because I need your opinion on my way of portraying their relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything except for my OC belongs to Kubo-sensei and Studio MAPPA.**

 **"** _Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

 _But the fire is so delightful._

 _Since we have no place to go,_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

I hummed to myself quietly, a heavy cardboard box in my arms. It was indeed snowing outside and I couldn't help but smile every time I as much as glanced through the window. It was another year when my homecountry barely had any snow at all, but here, in St. Petersburg, huge and fluffy snowflakes had been falling from the sky nonstop for two days now and a lot of roads in the city had been closed off.

Luckily, I managed to do all the shopping before-hand. It was very amusing to see Yuri pushing trolley down the aisle with me latched onto his arm like a leech, pointing to various products and making suggestions for Christmas dinner. A lot of people turned to stare at us; it was probably strange to see new GPF gold medalist arguing over low-fat milk with his girlfriend. A few fangirls gawked and squeeled at a sight of their idol looking over grocery list. It was probably hard for them to imagine the Ice Tiger of Russia being so mundane, so... _domestic._

We started dating only recently, when Yuri was finally able to take his mind of competing and focus on being a teenager again. There was a good few months' gap until Four Continents and Yuri decided to spend this time relaxing after stressful season with me by his side.

"You helped me win gold as much as Yakov and Lilia did. You deserve to get a little vacation, especially after what happened during Rostelecom Cup. **(AN: And what do we have here? A spoiler!)** Besides, I don't think that you want to be in Hasetsu rigth now, since these two idiots finally made up and now are all over each other." He tried to reason with me immediately after Finals in Barcelona so instead of pointing out a few holes in his logic, albeit hesitantly, I decided to agree and just roll with it. Now I can only say one thing - I regret nothing.

Right now we were planing to celebrate Christmas together, visiting Yuri's grandpa the day after or as soon as this heavy snowfall stops. We tried to think about New Year, but due to Yuri's busy schedule it was practically impossible. Grand Prix was finally over but numerious press conferences, interviews and photoshoots took its place and neither Yuri nor I were very happy about it - he, because constantly being swarmed by paparazzis or fangirls or, usually, both tired him out and me, because being in an official relationship with ice skating champion placed me in a spotlight which I tried to avoid as much as possible. Luckily, we were able to celebrate Christmas together and this thought kept us both going.

I placed a box on a ground carefully, as to not break its contents. After a lot of negotiating and arguing (which ended up with me winning because I used pleading eyes first) I finally got Yuri's permission and blessing to decorate his apartment. Being a sore loser he is, Yuri practically locked up in a kitchen to make his grandpa's infamous kadsudon piroszhki and pout about losing to me for such a trivial thing. But that's what I loved about our relationship - we would always bicker and tease each other about even the simplest and smallest things but it was always playful, and never hurtful, offensive.

I sized up a tall plastic Christmas tree, my brow furrowed in thought. How should I decorate it? Should I go for something tastefully fancy or slightly messy but homey? Then I looked towards wooden door that led to a kitchen and thought about young teen, working hard behind them. I thought about the last three weeks and how hectic they were. The answer is obvious.

I always had a lot of fun, picking out a colorful bauble and then hanging it on a branch where I think it would fit the best. Coordinating their colours, sizes, shapes, patterns and matterials to creating something beautiful that would bring Christmas spirit always had this calming effect on me. A soft music played out of my phone nearby, all of songs picked out specifically to create and represent certain mood. It helped me to do all work faster and even now I didn't even noticed when the tree had been decorated, leaving me to place the last piece. A golden star on top of it.

I bit my lip and looked around for something that would help me to do it before sighing dejectedly after seeing none. I stood there, eyeing an unfairly tall tree and my stupid height that stopped changing four years ago. _Why do I have to be so short?!_

I sighed, defeated, and was about to call for Yuri when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, hoisting me up and giving me a perfect opportunity to place a piece of ornament in its rightful place. _Speak of the devil..._

"Here. Is that better?"

I turned around as soon as my feet touched the ground only to meet a pair of viridescent eyes, amused glint clearly visible in them.

"Much. Thank you." I smiled warmly at their owner before glancing over his shoulder, to look at the kitchen. "How's cooking going?"

"Almost done." Yuri inspected accomplishments I did during last two hours before giving me his verdict. "I like what you did to the living room. It feels very cosy."

"I know, right?" I couldn't help but grin mischieviously, thinking of a little trap I set up.

"What's so funny?" Amusement turned into suspicion and my grin widened. Apparently Yuri got accustomed to my troublemaker antics.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad to be here with you." I waved off dismissively, trying to chance the topic and play off as if nothing's unusual. Yuri, however, didn't seem to be convinced so I decided to change my tactic and peck him quickly on a lips before darting to a kitchen. There were another two ways that helped me win in arguments: confusing to the point were he gives up and embarassing Yuri by initiating a kiss, hug or any other physical contact. Despite it being nothing new to us, Yuri still turned into a blushing and stuttering mess every time I decided to be bold with him.

"S-Sophia!" he cried out exasperatedly and chased after me but halted abruptly as soon as he got a good look at my expression.

I stood there, rooted to a ground and taking in piles of dirty dishes and flour stains that covered almost every visible surface. It smelled of cinnamon, sugar powder and oranges but I felt to mortified by a mess to trully appreciate sweet and mouth-watering scents.

I threw a quick glance at a wristwatch and sighed in relief. It was around 6 pm. We still have some time.

"I'll wash dishes. You clean up the rest."

"What movie would you like to watch?" I called out to Yuri while placing a plate of soft and sweet Danish pastries on a coffee table.

"I don't know." Came his answer from behind me and I turned around to see Yuri holding a tray with piroszhki and two steaming mugs of hot chocolade with mini marshmellows on top. "Comedy?"

"Hmm." Yuri gave me a responsibility to pick out movies and I tried to choose something that both of us would find enjoyable. Luckily, our tastes weren't that much apart and so far I was successful in this mission. In exchange, Yuri planned out our dates and activities during free time. "How does _Nightmare Before Christmas_ sound to you?"

"Yeah, okay."

I saw Yuri going to a guest room (where he graciously offered me to sleep during my time in Russia) to take a few pillows and blankets out of closet cabinet and smiled. Despite his tough and rude attitude, skater actually enjoyed cuddling (not that he ever say it out loud). That's what Yuri shared with his Siberian Forest Cat*, Taiga**. They both were suckers for cuddling. Especially with me.

"Give me a couple of minutes. I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I warned Yuri before going to my temporar bedroom and slipped into black leggings, tank top, oversized sweater with Scandinavic patterns and knitted socks that reached my mid-calves. I let my light brown hair fall freely over my shoulders. After looking my reflection in a mirror up and down, I nodded, satisfied with results and returned back to the living room. Even though I'm going to spend this evening watching movie with a mug of hot chocolade and besides Yuri no one is going to see me, I wanted to look at least presentable. The fact that I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I should stop taking proper care of myself.

"Wow." I gasped at such a cozy and homey sight. Delicious food and drinks, comfort zone with piles of pillows and fuzzy blankets, a good movie, adorable kitten that was staring at Christmas tree with round and curious eyes. And, of course, Yuri. The most important element, a person whose presence itself gave meaning and feeling to all this celebration.

"I thought you would like that." He looked away embarassed, a light pink adorning his cheeks. My heart skipped a beat at how adorable Yuri looked. Fighting down a squeel I stepped closer to still blushing boy and wrapped my arms around his slim waist, pulling into a tight and loving hug. Yuri tensed for a moment before relaxing and hugging me back.

"You were right. I love it." Pulling away, I gestured towards sofa and a little feast on a coffee table. "Come on. I'm starving.

Finally, after getting my stomach full, I leaned back on a sofa comfortably and let out a content sigh.

"Ever thought about becoming Chef after retiring from skating? In a very very far future that is." I asked Yuri with a soft and playful smile as he plopped himself by my side, allowing me to lean against his shoulder comfortably.

"I never thought that far ahead. I'm not going to retire for atleast ten years." He wrapped one arm around my waist and looked down at me with a smirk playing on his lips. "Who knew that you can be satisfied so easily with a good homecooked meals."

"That's because I love food! And don't even deny you don't share these feelings! Otherwise we wouldn't have spent all these evenings teaching each other our national cuisine." I got an idea and grinned mischieviously. "As for satisfying my other needs... Look up."

Yuri stared at me for a moment, trying to gauge a sign of any deceit, before giving up and complying. Above our heads hung a little branch of mistletoe, tied to a string and swaying lightly.

"How did you-" Yuri was about to ask but I quickly kissed him, effectively shutting him up. I could feel shock and surprise radiating off of him but it was short-lived. Soon enough another arm wrapped itself around me, bringing me closer. It was sweet and loving, because both of us poured our feelings for each other into that kiss; into every kiss. We never said these three words for each other. It's not necessary. Actions speak louder than words and both of us chose to show our true feelings by little, everyday gestures that held even more meaning and feeling that any words ever could. Yuri, always holding door for me or carrying my bag. Reminding me to eat three times a day and get enough sleep when we are temporary separated by his busy schedule. Me, massaging his tense shoulders after tough day. Keeping in mind his athlete diet when preparing dinner. Giving him space or attaching myself like a wet leaf if he needs me. Never getting offended or insulted by any words that may come out of his mouth because I know he doesn't mean them and defense mechanism is just too strong. We convey to each other 'I love you' with every cup of tea or coffee brought to bed, with every pair of spare gloves brought in case one of us would forget to bring for one of our walks in the city. We say that with every goodnight kiss on a forehead before retreating to our respective rooms or with every supportive squeeze of a hand when it's needed. And although we never outright told each other about feelings, swelling in our chest, we knew. And it was more than enough to make us feel whole again.

"Now you satisfied all of them." I whispered softly as we pulled away and brougt our foreheads together. I could see a light blush creeping on Yuri's face, but his loving eyes and tender smile was what mattered to me the most. He was about to say something when a something jumped between us with a loud 'Meow!'.

"Taiga!" Yuri exclaimed, jumping back in surprise while I glared at a fluffy cat that stared at me innocently.

"Couldn't you wait for a minute or two? We were having a moment!" I scolded adorable intruder but Taiga just blinked at me before curling in my lap and starting to purr loudly. Immediately all my resentment melted away and I chuckled lightly before petting a ball of fur. "I guess it's true what they say - pets and their owners become alike as time goes by."

I remembered all times when Yuri purposely got between Viktor and Yuuri to end their endless flirting sessions. Personally, I didn't mind their lovey dovey act and usually even left them alone to let them enjoy each others company in privacy but Yuri found all that ordeal to be disgusting or at least mildly disturbing and gagged every time the two as much as looked at each other.

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean?!" A skater whose warmth and embrace I was enjoying huffed indignantly and I laughed slightly.

"It means that I can put both you and your cat to sleep when I pet you. Or play with your hair, in your case." There's no way I would say what I really thought at the time. Deep down Yuri supports his two friends and their relationship but he's cross about admitting it. I outright ship Viktuuri to the point about nagging them to let me organise their wedding, and because of that Yuri and I sometimes find each other not on the same page. And at the moments like these it's best to play safe.

And right now, I ran my fingers through Yuri's long and soft hair, earning a blush from him. He automatically leaned into my touch before turning his head abruptly, the red on his cheeks intensifying.

"T-That's n-not true, Baka!" Yuri's voice cracked from embarassment and I giggled. Oh, my dear tsundere kitten. It's always so interesting to see his reactions to my little physical quirks.

"Liar liar pants on fire." I continued to tease playfully, not willing to let him off the hook so easily. Yuri used his hair like a curtain to hide from me and I noticed just how longer they got during these past few weeks, now fully falling on his shoulders. "You know, a month or two and we will have to change your nickname from Russian Fairy to Russian Elf. Because even now every time you mention growing out your hair, I immediately think about Legolas from _Lord of the Rings_." I twirled one golden strand between my fingers before letting go.

"Russian Elf?" Yuri looked at me questioningly and I nodded.

"Yeah. Elves are still lithe, graceful and beautiful, but it's more masculine than Fairies. Though I told you already, why being called Fairy is nothing bad." My mind flashed to that day in studio when I gave Yuri a full lecture on his many nicknames and why he shouldn't be salty about them.

"Russian Elf, huh..? I like that." Light green eyes met my carribean blue ones, a happy spark in them filling me with warmth. This got me every time and so much, I found myself prioritizing Yuri's happiness over my own. It took me some time to realize that his smile was all I needed to be happy.

My eyelids became heavier with every passing minute and although _Nightmare Before Christmas_ was a good choice for this Christmas celebration/Movie night, a warmth radiating from both Yuri, who had his arms around me comfortably, and sleeping Taiga, which still slept on my lap peacefully, lulled me to close my eyes and join Siberian Forest Cat in a dreamland. I felt my head slowly sliding down from Yuri's shoulder on his chest before landing in his lap. Yuri shifted slightly, adjusting to a change in my position before running one hand through my hair. This gesture only added to a wave of drowsiness that threatened to overcome my body and I found myself fighting it to stay awake.

A pair of soft lips touched my temple and a light shiver ran down my spine. "Sleep." Barely audible whisper and warm breath against my skin sent another shiver, probably to keep company to the first one. I looked at a figure, leaning and looming over me, a sense of security washing over my senses.

"Merry Christmas, Elf." I manage to whisper before giving in to a power of exhaustion from today's chores and preparations, feeling a force of sleep tucking every cell in my body in a cotton sheets of relaxation.

"Merry Christmas, Soph."

 ***Peaks inside with Christmas hat on her head and a glass of eggnog in one hand***

 **So, what do you think? I know, I fell under the curse of cliche writing. But that's how I imagine their relationship. Nothing too sappy, no fake, forced cheesiness. Something natural and pure.**

 ***I wasn't sure about this one so I did a little research and looked it up at Wikia page, Yuri Plisetsky Trivia.**

 ****Unfortunately, name wasn't mentioned so I made it up. Dunno, seems fitting.**

 **I actually enjoyed writing this special. And I was thinking to do a New Year one too. If you'd like that, if course. Would you?**

 **Feel free to comment this extra chapter. Leave a review or PM me, whichever you prefer is fine. Let me know if you want me to continue writing Special Celebration Chapters from now on. I've been thinking something along the lines of New Year, Valentine's Day, Easter Day, ect.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. New Year Special

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **(Though I'm not sure how many of you had already greeted 2017; I live in UTC+2 Time Zone)**

 **This is another special chapter, dedicated specifically to this celebration. I know that in Russia there's something called 'Старый Hовый Год' (which translates to 'Old New Year') and 'Hовый Год' ('New Year'). It takes place in January but in this story, the party takes place the night between December 31st and January 1st.**

 **This time I decided to include Viktuuri, because let's be honest - they are the ones who saved this year.**

 **Hopefully, the next one will be better...**

"Are you sure you don't want another flute of champagne?" I baited Yuuri hopefully, my one arm slung loosely around his shoulders and another one holding my own drink.

"N-No, I'm good." He quickly shook his head and backed away hastily, looking for an opening to escape our clutches.

I let out a sigh and removed my arm from around our prey, watching as he used this opportunity to get away and start a conversation with Mila.

For the past hour Viktor and I were working our behinds off, trying to convince Yuuri to have another drink and bit by bit get him wasted. Yuri watched us from over the snack bar, amused, claiming that he wanted no part in our devious plan but don't let that fool you. Every time Viktor and I approached a poor boy, a spare drink would always appear around us conveniently and it was Yuri who held it.

It was about 10pm and this New Year party we hastily threw at the last minute was a huge success. I could see people chatting with each other, drinking or dancing. Since these festivities took place in Viktor's apartment (which he now shared with Yuuri) he got a full right to make a guest list. Yuri and I got invited and so was an entire Russian skating team. I was skeptical about how he's planning to fit all these people here, but luckily, Viktor's apartment appeared to be way more spacious than I had initially suspected.

Another thing that I felt the need to point out was the fact that Yuuri would be surrounded by a group of unfamiliar and, most likely, unfriendly faces (because, remember, he stole their star and rinkmate for an entire year), which would not help his shyness.

But once again I had underestimated Viktor. He explained to me that it's all a part of his great plan how to make Yuuri feel like a member of their Russian skating team, since he's going to be practicing with them from now on. Keeping in mind Yuuri's poor social skills and anxiety, caused by a lack of self-confidence, Viktor was sure that it would be less stressful in an informal atmosphere of a party, rather than a tense and awkward practice session in the ice rink. I had no choice but admit that everything Viktor said made perfect sense. But a little voice in a back of my mind whispered, that it was just a pretense for skating legend to brag about and show off his fiance to everyone.

Of course, me being me meant running my big mouth and sharing these pearls of intuition with Viktor himself. But he only grinned mischieviously and mentioned that this party would also be a perfect opportunity for Yuri to officially introduce me as his girlfriend. Needless to say, our discussion soon turned into a playful banter, which ended the moment I told Viktor to go cuddle his lover. And he was more than happy to comply.

A warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and I saw Yuri, smirking at me playfully.

"Still no luck?"

"No. It's like he's determined to stay sober no matter what." I shook my head sadly and felt a limb around my waist bringing me closer to it's owner.

"Relax. You still have plenty of time. Now try to enjoy the party." He told me reassuringly before kissing my cheek and leading me over to the middle of a living room, which was temporary turned into a dancefloor.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered to Yuri, remembering how unenthusiastic he acts every time we have to dance together in formal events, especially in banquet of this year's Grand Prix Final.

"No, it's okay." He whispered back as I placed one hand on his shoulder and started moving to the song. At first our movements were clumsy and slightly wooden. I gave his hand a light squeeze, telling him to trust his partner, to trust me and Yuri nodded in understanding. He focused his eyes on me, giving me all his undivided attention and soon enough I found myself drowning in the depth of his viridescent eyes.

Everything around us became blurry, all I could feel was his love, warmth and the rhythm of the music. The moment Yuri stopped thinking about stepping on my feet or making a fool of himself, our movements became fluid and graceful. All eyes were soon on us and I was glad about my choice in an outfit, especially my top, since a thin layer of lace went all the way to my collarbones, covering up my still purple and very sensitive to touch skin. But even this self-consciousness faded away.

All too soon the song ended, leaving us gazing at each other lovingly. A thunderous clapping broke us out of a daze and I saw Yuri's cheeks instantly burning up with embarassment. Even though I rarely had any trouble making my feelings known publically, seeing so many people I barely know witness such an intimate moment made me bury my face in Yuri's shoulder and groan, my own cheeks tinted with red.

"I never knew Yurio could slow dance like that." Viktor said, impressed.

"Perks of dating a pro dancer!" Mila grinned as we moved away to make room for other couples that decided to take our place.

"Shut up!" Growled Yuri, trying to sound intimidating but failling miserably thanks to his still very much evident blush.

"You bet. Although he needs to be motivated constantly, but so far I'm managing." I winked at her like a complicit in some deception, a partner in crime. My redhead friend caught the hidden meaning and roared with laugher. Now it was Yuri's turn to groan and hide his face in a crook of my neck.

"No, but seriously, you two look good together." She offered me a spare flute of champagne and I took it gratefully, only then noticing how parched my throat was. Which reminds me...

"Where's your other half?" I turned at Viktor who was still standing here, an alcohol in his own system dyeing his nose red.

"In the kitchen." Icy blue and slightly hazy eyes bore into my carribean blue ones suspiciously. Then, he caught my drift and a wave of understanding dawned on his face. "Let's do it."

Viktor turned around and made his way towards bar with drinks. This shredded some light to others because Mila's eyes lit up and Yuri finally abandoned his makeshift hideout in my hair and looked up.

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, it was Mila who answered his question.

"Yuri, you and I both know that the true fun starts only when Yuuri loses two thirds of his clothes and starts challenging everyone into a dance-off." I explained further, remembering all photos and videos from banquet in Sochi and how long it took me to bargain for all that blackmail material with Yuri.

"To really get this thing going on, we need Yuuri to reach that 'my croach takes only 20s' phase". I shrugged as if it was the most natural and obvious thing, making Mila double with laugher and Yuri bite the inside of his check to not follow his friend's example.

A heavy arm fell on my shoulders and Viktor shoved himself between Mila and I, a bottle of strong champagne in his hand.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it."

I covered my mouth trying to stiffle a laugh but to no avail. It was about fifteen minutes until midnight and after cornering our prey, Viktor managed to coax his special one to honor the end of this year with a flute of champagne.

"It's the year I started working as your coach and we got engaged." Sang Viktor pleadingly, leaving Yuuri no choice but to comply.

The second one went down his throat easier.

"But I want to remember this party." Wabled Yuuri but his eyes were already following the one in my hand.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. We'll record everything." I assured a poor boy with a pat on a shoulder, handing him third one and shooting Viktor a trumphant smile.

"But all these people..." He whispered after fourth flute.

"They all want you to relax and have fun, love." Viktor tried to melt the rest of his fiance's hesitation and resistance away with a fifth flute.

"I guess you're right." Yuuri finished off the bottle and I stepped back, satisfied with results.

"Mission accomplished." I gave Yuri a lopsided grin as soon as I returned to a living room.

"Good thing I charged my phone before leaving home." He chuckled with a matching grin on his face.

"It's only shame Pitchit is not here to witness everything." Mila threw her arms around us, resting her head on our touching shoulders.

"Not really." Muttered Yuri and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not even sure there's a force in this world powerful enough to stop him from posting everything on social media."

"Viktor!" We heard Yuuri's voice coming from the kitchen, a single word already slurred. A huge Cheshire grins graced our faces. _Let the fun begin._

"Hey, people, grab a drink and get ready for a countdown." Loud and clear Georgi's voice put an end to all conversations and dancing. I tightened my grip on Yuri's hand and moved aside to let guests find their friends and significant others. Someone opened a door to surprisingly spacious balcony and Yuri tugged at our tightly glasped hands, pointing towards the door, goosebumps already appearing on my skin as a gust of chilly night air reached us.

"Let's go now while everyone's still looking for their friends."

I nodded slightly, showing that his words didn't fall on deaf ears and filled out of cramped room.

St Petersburg city's view managed to take my breath away every time I saw it. For some reason this city was different from other concrete jungles I saw while travelling with guys during Grand Prix. Just like Kaunas in Lithuania, Saint Petersburg had soul and it's specific feeling. Both these cities served as a cultural capitals to their respective countries and it really showed. That's why I liked to drag Yuri out for a late evening walks - that's one true way to experience and feel city's spirit.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Lots of things. This place. Us." I sighed, leaning back against his chest. "Home."

"It's the first time you're celebrating New Year away from home, right?"

"Yeah." I turned my head slightly and looked at Yuri, a plan forming in my head. "I would like to call them at 1am and congratulate. It will be midnight in Lithuania. Would you- Would you like to join me?"

For a moment only silence reigned over us.

"Can I?" After receiving a nod from me, Yuri smiled softly. "I'd love to."

He was about to say something but got interrupted by a crowd of people filling in the balcony.

"Ready?" Viktor called out loudly with Yuuri hanging on his neck.

"Ten!"

I saw couples stepping closer to each other.

"Nine!"

Friends exchanged smiles.

"Eight!"

Smartphones ready to take pictures.

"Seven!"

Glasses with drinks glinting and gleaming in a light, coming from the living room.

"Six!"

Dark haired skater whose name I forgot the moment she introduced herself checked her phone.

"Five!"

Georgi tightened his grip around a slim waist of blond, long-haired woman he was currently dating and I felt happy that he got over Anya.

"Four!"

Mila wrapped her arms around someone's neck and a smile on my face widened.

"Three!"

Yuuri looked at Viktor with love in his brown eyes, it's sincerity enough to put all sappy novels and movies in shame.

"Two!" Viktor caressed his lover's cheek gently, a golden band on his finger catching light and blinding me for a second.

"One!"

My eyes drifted from green eyes to pink and oh-so kissable lips, my intentions clear and obvious.

"Zero!" Came a loud call, followed closely by 'Happy New Year!"

But my voice was not among them.

As soon as the world stepped into the new year, I kissed a person, who a lot like Viktuuri, entered into my life only this year. A young teenage boy, who gave so much meaning and colour to my life, I still found myself afraid of it being nothing more but a dream. However, a pair of warm and soft lips successfully dispersed all my fears of waking up and I gave myself to these swirling feelings, engulfing into a kiss, surrendering my mind and soul.

Soon, too soon Yuri released my captured lips, allowing me to take a gulp of air, leaving me craving for more. I was tempted to lean in for another kiss, but alas. Unfairly strong arms of fate ripped me out of Yuri's embrace- oh, wait, no. It's just Mila.

"Happy New Year!" Screamed female skater, pulling me in a tight, bone-crashing hug. A throbbing pain exploded in my chest and I grasped.

"Mila! My bruise!" I cried out and she released her grip on me.

"Happy New Year!" A round of hugs and congratulations followed and I accepted every one of them.

"Happy New Year!"

Bonus:

"Hey, have you seen Viktuuri?" Mila whispered in my ear, concern and suspicion lacing her voice.

"No, but-" I looked around before smiling knowingly. "There's a way to find them."

"How?" My friend frowned, not following my lead.

"Just follow the trail of torn clothes on a floor." I smirked before grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards laundry room.

We stopped in front of a plain wooden door and I turned at Mila, uncertain of what should I do next.

"You think we should have taken a bucket of cold water with us? You know, just in case?"

She only shrugged and before an alcohol-inspired bravery could abandon us, we barged inside, only to see flustered faces and ball of intertvined limbs.

"Woah, Viktor! Leave something for your wedding night!" I shouted loudly and saw a blush on Yuuri's face deepening.

"Yeah! Think about your honeymoon!" Mila joined me and Viktor blinked sheepishly.

I shared a look with my bestie before high-fiving her and disolving into a fit of laugher.

Talk about memorable New Year celebration.

 **Tell me what you think! I really want to know your opinion on my way of portraying this time Viktuuri relationship. Of course, constructive criticism on Sophia x Yuri is appreciated too!**

 **If you still want me to continue writing these special chapters, let me know. If the answer is positive, the next one should be about Valentine's day. If not.. I'm still gonna write it, fight me. (Geez, Yuri would be so proud of me, picking up unnecessary fights like that.)**

 **New usual chapter is scheduled to be published on Wednesday. Another one without a new episode...**

 **While I'm gross sobbing my heart out in a dark corner, feel free to leave a review!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
